Talk:Mad planet
Merge Surely that's not its actual name, just a nickname. --LauraCC (talk) 18:07, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Transcript at chakoteya says: "Why did the Vedala call this the Mad planet". Seems like a name to me, even if it's a bit more informal then usual. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:16, February 5, 2016 (UTC) So what to do? --LauraCC (talk) 19:51, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Seeing as it is terminology used is the episode and one would expect this site's links to actually be useful for finding something as referenced, versus slapping it on some page with 88 other vague planets, this name seems as acceptable as, or moreso actually, than the names MA has made up to describe other things, like Klaa's Bird-of-Prey. --Alan (talk) 03:18, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Merge redux If the planet from doesn't get its own separate article and instead is only allotted this section on an unnamed planets article, despite the fact it is named the "Demon Planet" in , then why should this planet, which is only ever referred to as the "Mad Planet", be given a separate article? I request that the Mad Planet is given the same treatment as the Demon Planet and be relocated to a section of the Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets article with a heading that reads "Mad planet". (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 21:58, June 27, 2018 (UTC)) :I think when they use the phrase "Demon Planet" it's used as shorthand for "that demon class planet we are visiting/visited once", not as a name they formally or informally adopted for it. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:58, June 28, 2018 (UTC) By that logic, couldn't it be argued that the name "Mad Planet" is just a reference to the geological instability of that planet? Also, when the doppelganger Janeway tells the doppelganger Paris to set a course for the Silver Blood Homeworld, she tells him to "set a course for the Demon Planet" and "Demon Planet" is used later by the Seven doppelgänger to refer to the Silver Blood Homeworld. Isn't the fact they call it "the" Demon Planet instead of "that" Demon planet or "a" Demon Planet, especially after they've encountered another Demon class planet, reaffirm the idea that "Demon Planet" was the name of that specific planet, used specifically in reference only to it and not just a reference to the planet's class that could be used as a reference to literally any Demon class planet? (JMC Red Dwarf (talk) 23:00, June 28, 2018 (UTC)) :See discussion above; it is pretty clear in dialog that "mad planet" is actually what that specific planet is called (by the Vedala). It's possible that they only use it as a nickname, but under our practices a nickname is enough - whereas a descriptor is not, and there's not one bit of dialog that makes it clear that "Demon planet" is not simply used as a descriptor. (the "the" vs "that" thing is absence of contrary evidence, not evidence in itself). -- Capricorn (talk) 12:42, July 1, 2018 (UTC)